


pits of love

by lilliandherself



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Armpit Kink, Knotting, M/M, Omega Louis, Rimming, Smut, harry loves louis' sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliandherself/pseuds/lilliandherself
Summary: Harry smells Louis' sweat for the first time after they've moved in together. His alpha goes a bit wild.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 30
Kudos: 274





	pits of love

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to darling [Kat](https://twitter.com/haddystan) for being my beta for this! I was so nervous about posting this since I've never written something like this before, but she gave wonderful suggestions and tons of encouragement. Much love to you Kat!
> 
> i hope everyone enjoys <3

The first time it happens is during the first month Harry and Louis are living together. Harry has known just how much he loves Louis’ scent since the day they met. A mix of vanilla and cinnamon that makes his head dizzy. 

Before the two moved in together, Louis had always either been freshly showered or just coming from his job as a receptionist. His scent was always the same, maybe a hint of the other alpha’s or omega’s he was around during the day, but that was it. Vanilla and cinnamon. That’s what Harry knew and loved. 

Until the first time Louis left the house to go on his evening run. Harry had never been to Louis’ old place during Louis’ exercise time; either he came over after or Louis decided not to do his run that night. So really, Harry doesn’t think he should be held responsible for the first time he smells Louis while he was sweating. 

He’s sitting on the couch in the living room, flicking through the list of recordings to see what they could watch tonight. Louis’ been gone for about fifteen minutes so he should be back soon. Harry gets anxious letting his Omega out at night, but he knows Louis would kill him if he tried to follow him. 

Harry frowns at his thoughts, reminding himself of Louis’ very bare neck. A neck that does not have Harry’s mark on it. 

It’s not as if Harry worries that Louis doesn’t want it. They’ve discussed that they’ll go through the process next time Louis is in heat. That doesn’t mean Harry is okay with the fact that he’s not bonded to his Omega, even if he knows the waiting is necessary. 

The smell of said vanilla approaching brings him out of his thoughts. There’s something different about the smell once Louis’ opened the door and there’s no barrier between them, but Harry can’t quite place it. Yet. 

“Do you think we’ll have some ice cream tonight? Or are we skipping?” Louis seats himself on Harry’s lap, arms wrapping around his neck. 

Harry nearly chokes as the new smell invades his nostrils completely, something that smells less sweet than usual. He inhales deeply, searching for the source, eyes zeroing in on where he can see Louis’ sweat through his shirt. Clearing his throat, Harry brings a hand up to hold the back of Louis’ neck. 

“Depends on if you want pasta or burgers tonight,” Harry says, doing his best to ignore the fact that he’s pretty sure his growing dick is less to do with the boy sitting in his lap, and more to do with Louis’ _sweat._

Louis pauses to pout, a thoughtful look crossing his face. “Which one lets us have ice cream?”

“Burgers. The pasta is already filling enough and if you eat that _and_ the ice cream, you’ll complain about feeling bloated.”

“I do not complain that much.”

Harry smiles, shaking his head. “Yes, you do, Omega.”

“Whatever.”

Not being able to stop himself, Harry looks back to Louis’ pit. “You wanna lay down with me for a bit, lovely?” He questions, hoping he’ll be able to get closer to the enticing scent. 

Louis nods, beginning to get up. “I’ll go shower first and then we can.”

“No!” Harry very nearly shouts, feeling his Alpha protest at the thought of Louis showering. “No, just lay with me now. I’ll start dinner while you shower in a minute.”

Harry watches the way Louis smiles down at him fondly as he pulls him back down to the couch, shoving him underneath his larger body. 

Maybe if Harry is on top then he’ll be able to get his nose closer to Louis’ pit — closer to that heavenly smell. 

“Oh, so you wanna be held today? It’s that kind of day?” 

Harry hums in response, shuffling down Louis’ body so that he can shove his face into his side, right below his pit. 

“Harry, love, I smell like sweat right now, I’m not sure if you wanna put your face there,” Louis comments, one hand coming to run through Harry’s hair. 

“I don’t mind.” Oh, he certainly doesn’t mind. In fact, he thinks this might be the horniest he’s been in a while. 

It’s not that he doesn’t want Louis constantly, he most definitely does. It’s just that they’ve been together for almost a year now. They know each other more than they know anyone else. They know what each other likes and what they don’t like and what they could maybe try. 

Harry’s never thought that he might be into Louis’ sweat, but honestly, he’s not all that surprised. It actually makes sense; he’s always thought his armpits were rather pretty. Smooth and a lighter color than everywhere else. Pretty, just like the rest of him. 

Yeah, it makes sense. 

“How was your run?” Harry asks. He inhales deeply, subtly shuffling a little further up, closer to the spot Harry may consider home now. _Maybe_ that’s a bit dramatic, but he stands by the statement.

Louis shrugs underneath him. “Was thinking of what we were having for dinner the whole time if I’m honest. What’d you do while I was gone?”

“Thought about what I was going to make you for dinner.”

Giggling, Louis leans down and kisses the top of Harry’s head. 

“How sweet of you.”

“Only my best for you, Omega.”

Harry revels in the silence that comes after, knowing Louis always goes a bit quiet at the term, aware that he’s thinking of when they’ll bond. 

In those few moments, Harry tries to figure what exactly the third scent is. Something woodsy, he thinks. Something that doesn’t remind him of Louis but makes so much sense now that he can smell it. 

Pine? No, pine is too sharp. This scent is much more subtle. Maybe it’s something like a flower. 

“Can I safely assume that I’m allowed to cuddle you even when I’m sweaty?”

 _Yes._ Harry and his alpha think that they could sit right here, face buried in Louis’ pit and breathing in his scent, for the rest of the night. Would if Louis let him.

“Wanna cuddle with you no matter what, baby. Smell good all the time.”

Louis snorts at that comment, suddenly beginning to get up once again. “No need to lie, Alpha. I’m gonna go shower now so you better start on my dinner while I’m away.”

Harry stares up at him, sure that his eyes are wide with love and admiration. “Okay,” he agrees.

A brief but firm kiss is shared between the two before Harry is left watching Louis’ ass bounce as he walks away.

He heaves a big sigh, trying not to focus too much on the lingering scent of Louis’ sweat.

Dinner has to be made. Can’t have a happy omega without a good dinner.

  
  
  


Harry gets away with it that night in bed, having claimed that it was the warmest part of Louis and his face was incredibly cold. 

Louis let him get away with it only because he had no idea what other motivation the alpha could have. 

So now they’re laying in bed, cuddled close with _Jurassic Park_ playing on the T.V., and Harry’s face smashed against his love’s armpit. He figured out just minutes ago that on top of him getting incredibly turned on by Louis’ sweat, he also thinks that his pits are, in general, not just very pretty, but very sexy. 

He’d very much like to suck, lick, and bite at them. He doesn’t think Louis is up for trying something like that right now, judging by the way his eyes keep slipping closed and then jerking open abruptly when a dinosaur on screen roars. 

The scent from earlier still lingers in the air now that Harry’s noticed it. It’s not nearly as strong as he’d like it to be, more like the faint smell of cologne on clothes after a day of wearing them, but he’ll work with what he can get. After all, it’s not as if he can somehow force Louis to start sweating again. 

Could he? 

No. He almost shakes his head at himself, trying to bring his thoughts back to the present, where he’s about to happily fall asleep with the sweetest and smoothest pit in his face. 

He’s been hard ever since he got himself in this position. But what could he really do? Move?

It just wasn’t an option.

So he fell asleep to the scent of his omega, like he always does, but this time he’s dousing himself in it.

  
  
  


The next few nights Harry isn’t inside when Louis returns from his run. 

It’s just gone spring again and Harry would rather admit that he can’t actually bake than not have a garden. Said garden takes extensive labor when first starting it, which means he’s out in the pleasantly warm evening and Louis is left to cook dinner those nights. 

It’s one lucky night just over a week later when the two are coming in the front and back door at the same time. 

“Harry!” Louis nearly shouts upon seeing the alpha, surprised to see him inside so soon. “You’re done in the garden?”

Harry glances up from where he’s untying his dirty boots, letting a smile grace his face. “How is it that I just saw you this morning and yet I feel like I haven’t seen you in eons?”

Louis giggles, bounding over to where Harry is knelt on one knee. He bends at his waist to wrap his arms around his curly head and Harry almost chokes.

Almost instantly he can feel not only his cock hardening in his trousers, but every part of his body reacting to the way his face is almost smothered in Louis’ armpit. God, this is exactly what he wanted to do that first time. Bury his face there and not come up for air unless needed. 

This is exactly what he’s needed this whole past week when the two were too busy to touch or please one another.

A small groan slips from his lips without permission as he clutches at Louis’ thigh. 

Noticing the noise, Louis speaks softly. “Alright, Alpha?”

_“Omega.”_

Louis pulls back, hands holding either side of Harry’s head, eyes looking down at him in confusion. Harry lets his body rock forward, chin pressing into the pudge of Louis’ tummy.

“What is it, darling?”

“Your smell.”

Well. That’s not exactly how he thought this would go. The first time he talked to Louis about this newfound kink, that is. He probably would have said something much more eloquent if he wasn’t so caught off guard.

Something like, “I wanna lick the sweat off of your skin and then make you come after.”

Alas. 

“My smell?” Louis scrunches his brows, one hand coming up to cover his scent gland. 

Harry catches him by the elbow before he can do so. “Go lay down in bed for me.”

It’s evident from Louis’ face that he’s befuddled, but nothing like that has ever stopped him from listening to the alpha’s words before, his head nodding without thought. 

At his agreement, Harry elaborates. “I’m going to get us some water and then I’ll be in there with you. Take your shirt off for me once you’re in there, love.”

“Okay.”

He walks away then, quicker than Harry would’ve expected. But maybe he gathered some hint of what might happen once Harry asked him to have his shirt off.

Walking to the kitchen after he got his second boot off, Harry can’t help but thank any higher being there might be that they can’t afford AC right now. The heat of the house is similar to that of outside and all Harry can think of is that Louis is probably getting more sweaty in their room.

Swiftly making his way to their bedroom, Harry ignores the way he almost trips on the rug and then stops in the middle of the doorway.

He’s hit entirely by the smell of vanilla, cinnamon, and _clove. Clove, clove, clove._ Harry should’ve known. It blends so well with the cinnamon that he should’ve known it was another spice, not something woodsy. How stupid of him.

He takes deep breaths, inhaling the three scents as much as possible, focusing on the clove.

He wants to drown in this smell.

“Alpha?”

Harry’s eyes snap open, not knowing they had slipped shut in the first place. “Yes, Omega?”

Maybe he should call Louis by his name more. Not that either of them minds such terms. But it’s not proper to call each other that when out and if he doesn’t start cutting back soon he’s bound to slip up.

Today will not be the day he starts cutting back.

“Is there something wrong with my smell?”

And he finally looks at Louis. Before he had been so focused on not showing too much of his desire, not wanting to scare Louis off. But the boy looks scared and helpless under his gaze now.

“I want to lick the sweat off of you.” Harry states.

The shock written across Louis’ face makes him nervous for a moment. “Why would you want to do that? I’m disgusting after a run, I smell horrible.”

“You smell fucking _amazing,”_ Harry walks forward, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder gently to signal that he wants him to lay down. “I want to taste it too.”

“You—” Louis cuts himself off, shakes his head, “—you like the smell of my sweat?”

“I want to drown in it,” he throws his thoughts out in there, not caring if he’s being too honest or too open. He wants to drown in it and, judging by the look on Louis’ face, he’s going to get the chance.

Louis still doesn’t look like he understands, not really. But he looks like an omega who wants to give their alpha whatever they want. “Alright.”

Harry doesn’t listen for anything more before he’s grabbing Louis’ wrists and pulling them above his head. “Keep them there, please.”

And then he’s nosing his way down one arm, starting at the elbow. One hand trailing over Louis’ side, knowing the movement keeps his omega calm.

The scent gets richer the closer he gets and he’s sure he’s the hardest he’s ever been by the time he reaches Louis’ armpit. 

“Love you,” he mumbles, eyes closed, nose buried in the smell.

He hears the sound of Louis’ voice, knows he’s saying it back, but doesn’t hear the actual words.

Because he’s just stuck his tongue out and licked a bold stripe over Louis’ armpit.

And he feels like he’s falling in love all over again.

How did he get this beautiful omega that would do his best to satisfy every carnal need his alpha has? 

He lets the taste sit on his tongue for a moment before diving back. He keeps the rest of his licks small, knowing there’s only a limited amount of sweat in this area. 

“Harry,” Louis whines loudly, back arching into Harry’s above him. “Harry, do the other, go to the other.”

Harry tears himself away from his place and stares into blue eyes. “Do you have any idea what you mean to me?”

“I can’t wait to be your mate.”

And. 

Well.

Harry’s quite speechless. His alpha is practically howling at the statement and can’t quite wrap his head around why he’s not able to bond with Louis right this moment.

Until Louis is taking one hand away from where he’s holding them and using it to shove Harry’s face into his other armpit, where he tries to get to work immediately. But then Louis is rewinding, yanking on Harry’s hair to hold him back.

“Want you inside me.”

“Okay,” Harry mutters dumbly, not moving at all.

Louis huffs, pushing on Harry’s shoulders. “I meant now, Alpha. Want you in me now and then you can continue licking my sweat.”

Snapping out his daze, Harry nods his head so fast that he fears it may fly off his neck.

“Gonna eat you out a little first. Bet you taste like clove down here right about now, too.”

Louis whines, cheeks flushing at Harry’s words. “H, that’s so embarrassing, why would you say that?”

“What’s embarrassing?” Harry tries to sound concerned for his omega but it’s hard to focus on anything else when he’s in the middle of sliding Louis’ shorts down his smooth legs, distracted again. “Love when you shave, I’m such a lucky man.”

He nuzzles the crease of where Louis’ thigh meets his groin, catching the faint scent of sweat. 

“I don’t like to think about the fact that my ass and groin sweat, Harry.”

Harry groans, shaking his head. “Call me Alpha, please. Need you to only call me that right now,” he pleads, licking at the crease, leaving his saliva behind. “Want you to sweat all over so I can lick every inch of you.” He looks up abruptly, finding Louis’ eyes already trained on him. “Will you let me smell you and lick you every time you come back from a run?”

Louis can’t help but stare in disbelief, not able to comprehend that Harry could pop a knot just from the smell alone. “If—if you want, Alpha. I’d let you do anything to me.”

Harry starts mumbling to himself, nodding his head, hands moving wherever he can to touch Louis’ skin, only stopping to flip the omega onto his stomach. 

“Smell so sweet, smell like when we bake — cinnamon, vanilla, clove. Smell like absolute heaven.” 

“Alpha, stop,” Louis whimpers, doing his best to hold back any more noises once Harry finally licks over his hole, lapping all the slick that had leaked out already. “I’m not clean, let me get clean, ple—”

Harry interrupts with a growl, his alpha going feral at the thought of his mate washing away his smell. One that’s entirely his omega and entirely his own. Perfectly mixed together. “Do not ask to shower again, Omega, or I may lose control.”

He’s diving back into the slick dripping down Louis’ thighs before the omega can reply, knowing he doesn’t like it to drip and become sticky. He swallows it all down, pushing Louis’ hips into the bed and keeping himself propped up on his elbows, mouth hovering Louis’ pink hole. 

Not able to help himself, he ruts down into the sheets a few times, taking the pressure off his own cock before focusing on Louis again. He’s always loved eating his omega out. The pretty sounds he makes and the way his thighs shake under Harry’s big hands. 

It all makes him that much more delectable. 

He lets his nose nuzzle into the upper part of his crack, tongue shoving itself into Louis’ hole. 

Louis’ back arches at the sensation, hips moving back towards Harry’s face. “Alpha, please,” Louis whimpers. 

Harry could stay buried in Louis’ arse for hours at a time, if only his omega would let him. 

“Want you in me,” Louis says again. _“Harry.”_

Grip tightening on Louis’ hips, a growl slips from Harry’s lips. 

Louis turns his head to look at the alpha over his shoulder. “I will not call you ‘alpha’ again until you are inside of me.”

Harry glares at his omega for a moment, his alpha feeling confused and hurt from the lack of the title. _Harry_ knows, though, that neither of them would be getting what they want until he gets inside his mate.

Louis’ demanding like that.

“Turn on your back again,” Harry murmurs lowly, eyes never leaving Louis’ blue ones.

He’s panting, Louis is, even when he’s trying to stay strict. Harry gets hit with clove again when Louis’ on his back with his arms above his head, just like before. 

The two are still glaring at each other, even as Harry moves to hover over Louis again and lines himself up with his hole. It should go smoothly, considering how slick and open the omega already is. 

Their lips are just barely brushing and Harry’s cock is just about to slip in when Louis bites out an “I love you,” before kissing Harry and using his feet to push Harry’s hips forward.

Harry groans into Louis’ mouth, stomach tensing up because of how tight Louis feels around him. “So tight, baby, even when you’re so open.”

Louis whines, nosing his way to Harry’s cheek. “Could you please go back to what you were doing before, Alpha?”

“And what was I doing before?”

A huff leaves Louis’ lips. “Not saying it.”

“Why not, Omega?” Harry rocks his hips back and forth, not as fast as what comes naturally to him, just to tease his omega into saying what he wants. 

“Feels dirty.”

“Say it or you won’t get anything.”

He thrusts in sharply, watching the way Louis’ mouth opens around a moan, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Please keep licking me, Alpha, my sweat and my pits, please.”

Well, fuck. Harry most certainly didn’t expect to be asked like that. Didn’t expect Louis to actually enjoy Harry doing it. 

And it’s not like he’s going to say no. Not with the way Louis’ lips let out the ‘please’, not with the way he’s still sweating because of the heat in their house, and certainly not with the way his hips keep bucking up to meet Harry’s shallow thrusts. 

He nods, curls shaking, and dives back to Louis’ pit. 

Louis gasps when he bites down on the skin, his body jerking, only to relax again when Harry’s tongue laves over the bitten area. 

Turning his head slightly, Harry whispers, “Gonna give you hickies here, Omega. Mark you in anyway I can.”

Louis looks back at him with glassy eyes, nodding in response, and watches as Harry sucks near the edge of his armpit, right where it turns into his side. He follows him with his eyes as Harry moves to the top, near his arm, and sucks on the delicate skin there, before going straight to the middle, lapping his tongue all over. 

“Alpha, want your knot, please, want your knot while you do this.”

“Okay, okay,” Harry mutters, pressing his forehead to Louis’ before fucking into him with all his strength. Louis positively screams in pleasure, nails scraping down Harry’s muscled arms, back arching off the bed. Harry preens at Louis’ reaction. He wants to get there as soon as he can, wants to give his omega what he wants, wants to please him. “I’ll give you what you need, Omega, I’ll treat you right.”

“I know you will, I know. You always do,” Louis says in return. “Such a good alpha. Can’t wait to have pups with you and watch you treat them so good, can’t wait to be your mate.” 

That’s what does it for both of them, it seems, the promise of being together for life; because as soon as it’s said, Harry’s taking one last inhale of Louis’ sweat before his knot is locking in and Louis is painting his chest in white. 

“I love you with my entire being, Louis.”

Louis smiles. “And my entire being is yours.”

Harry lets his weight drop on top of him, head turning at an awkward angle to be able to go back to his prior activity.

He licks languidly, his desire now satisfied but his head still dizzy from the smell. It’ll take him a few weeks to get used to it, he expects, but rest assured those weeks will still be spent with his face in Louis’ pits. 


End file.
